Save You, Save Me
by AmeliaJMae
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a lap dancing club in Seattle and is instantly drawn to her. But there is so much more to Bella than meets the eye, and he will go to any lengths to unravel her secrets. Rated M for mature themes and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I hated being dragged to these places. They were potentially scarring, the last time I was in one I saw a two security guards have to physically remove a middle aged man from the leg of an exasperated looking teenager. Other times you could see the concoction of determination, sadness and resignation in the girls' faces as they gyrated against each other with desperate abandon. I couldn't see the attraction, there was very little I found arousing in the pain and misfortune of young women.

My brother Emmett, however, seemed to remain oblivious to this. It was his stag night, his last night of 'freedom' (though of course he wouldn't say that in front of his wife-to-be Rosalie). She was fully aware of this last venture of his, and I had to applaud the woman... She was self assured in her own beauty. So confident of her man's affection that she even brought home a small wad of one dollar bills and joked with him to save one to slip in her panties when he got home. Theirs would be a happy marriage, I could tell. It seemed to run in the family, which only singled me out as the anomaly. Everybody joked that I must have been the milkman's.

Back to this dimly lit room, the red low lighting trying to induce a sense of carnal mystery. It looked tacky, like the set of a low budget vampire movie. I swept my gaze over the women, it was still early so there was no big show yet, just a few women clutching onto their freshly buffed poles as if clutching onto a gleaming life raft. The music was loud, and generic songs with a steady, pulsating rhythm blended into one another seamlessly to ensure that these girls didn't once stop the incessant swaying of their barely covered hips. I looked at their faces, a rare trait in their clientele I assumed. Their plastered on make was almost as unappealing as their subtle discomfort. I turned back to our group.

"First round is on me, what's everyone having?" I said, breaking the various stages of entrancement with these women that the guys were experiencing.

"Six beers and six tequila shots, bro!", came the excited cry of my brother, "and thats just for me, what are you guys having?" He added with a loud guffaw that signaled that he truly thought that he was funny. He was sadly mistaken.

I walked up to the bar, where the door for the changing room for the dancers was just adjacent. I ordered the drinks and while the bartender was sorting them for me I turned my attention to the soft voice I could hear just behind the door.

"Lauren, would you mind if we swapped outfits for tonight. I don't think I can wear something this revealing with..." The voice trailed off.

A harsh, nasal voice cut her off before an explanation was offered. "Well you should have thought about that before you became a cheap stripper then Bella. See you out there".

The telltale clatter of heels against the floor came, getting louder and more concentrated as she walked towards the door. I grabbed the tray of drinks the bartender had just finished arranging and I walked over to our table. There sat my brother Emmett, my brother - in - law Jasper, our friends from college Ben and Eric, and Emmett's new work colleague James. The way he was looking at the blonde draping herself in front of him was not one of lust or of admiration, but of indeterminable disdain and a scheming glint in his eye. I instantly disliked him the moment I met him.

The lights went down some more and a rousing crescendo of music began. Some big production was about to happen... A long line of scantily dressed women paraded out of the dancer's room and onto the freeform shaped stage. They all looked much the same. Big smiles showing perfect white teeth, tan skin whether from a bottle or from the sun. Mainly blondes with heavy eye make up to create a sultry look of allure.

Until. A girl. Not a woman, a girl. By far the youngest of the group, she didn't even look legally old enough to be in a place like this. Her brown hair fell almost to her elbows in soft waves that framed her pale, heart shaped face. Her eyes, free of the make up sported by the others, were wide and innocent and filled with emotion. In them I could see fear, and nerves. I gulped before I let my eyes trail below her face. Where other girls had been wearing corset type garments, or netted lingerie, this girl was wearing a 50's style 2 piece. While it accentuated her waist, which was slender in the extreme it also left what looked like a birthmark she had attempted to cover with make up visible on her hip.

Their routine continued with some suggestive dancing with each other to some slow paced song I may or may not have heard before. I couldn't keep my eyes away from this girl. She shimmied her way over to the side of the stage where myself and the rest of the guys sat. James whistled and waved a dollar bill up in the air. I sighed and looked at her again closely. It wasn't a birthmark. It was a bruise, the perfect shape and size to be an imprint of a hand. I gazed up at her face in shock and noticed some yellowing along her hairline. Only just noticeable, it was the sure sign of ageing bruises.

She caught my gaze and looked panicked. She stumbled back, surely looking for an escape from my penetrative gaze. As she did, she backed up into another dancer who then quickly shot across the stage leaving the poor little brunette to crash into a silver pole.

"Swan! Here please!", came a voice behind us, in a deafening stage whisper.

She quickly exited the stage and ran towards the door while the rest of them continued as if nothing had happened. Her eyes were swimming in tears. I got up to leave, my brother and his friends were laughing at the apparent hilarity of it all. I made my excuses, telling them I needed a smoke.

The front of the club was packed with would-be clientele so I made my way to the alley that was situated to the side of the building. The street was only vaguely lit by lights from the main street. But I had all the light I needed to recognise the tiny brunette sat on the stairs to the side entrance, huddled into herself making the unmistakable sounds of someone who has sobbed themselves out of all their energy.

I walked up towards her with all the resolve of needing to deliver my apology. It had been my fault I had thrown her off her groove, so to speak. I stood directly in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and took me in. Her eyes mildly panicked. I took in a breath to say my piece. But she beat me to it.

Robotically, she said, "It's $50 for an hour, $200 for the night. God knows I need it now."

She burst into tears again and I was left wide eyed and speechless.

* * *

****_Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. _

_P.S. And it's not what you think! Don't hate on Bella!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN. After a long hiatus from writing, I'm back. Some things went down, blah blah blah. I guess sometimes real life just gets in the way. I promise these won't be abandoned, and if you're back to read some more thank you so much. I'll be seeing you again very soon! Once again, a thank you to everyone who read or reviewed:)_

* * *

"Would you like a ride home?"

I stared at the monotonous brown of her eyes, pooling into tears that threatened to spill over again.

"I'll need you to pay me now, we can go back to yours... Or if your wife is home just drive me... Somewhere...", she whispered, her eyes darting around as if weighing up her desire to run against the likelihood that I would follow.

"No, I'm not asking you for. That. I just want to see that you get home safe, you shouldn't be sat alone in an alley. Anything could happen to you!"

She looked at me in fear, and I realized that if I wanted her to look at me without cowering away I probably shouldn't have been towering over her the way I was. I looked at the floor with skepticism, trickles of moisture from dubious origin ran in chaotic lines from the doorway she had huddled herself in. I sighed, no doubt the bottoms of my jeans already soaked in urine. I crouched down beside her and asked again whether she wanted a ride.

"A ride to where?" She answered, biting her bottom lip with obvious suspicion.

"Home, of course".

"Look mister," she seemed to sigh, "if you don't want to fuck me then I suggest you leave because there really is nothing else I'm good for." Her voice wobbled around the same time my knees threatened to give out.

"Where are you staying?"

"What the fuck do you want with me? I was staying in the basement of the club but seeing as I just got fired that's probably not a possibility anymore. I'm not interested in a ride, unless I'm getting paid for it. I'm not really interested in getting in a car with you, I don't want to be found dead in a ditch tomorrow morning."

It wasn't my place to, but the irritation at the situation travelled up my spine raising the heckles on the back of my neck.

"I will pay you to get in the car, will that help?"

She looked around and quickly deduced that I was her best option. I handed her $30 and she followed me to the parking lot. I was suddenly glad that my oaf of a brother downed my shot as well as his own, and that I had only managed a sip of my beer before all hell broke loose. At least now I could drive without making her dead in a ditch fear come true.

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly, all the earlier fire in her tone completely drained.

I pulled in front of the Moore Hotel after driving aimlessly next to the waterfront for a while. She stiffened her back when she saw where we were. I ignored her obvious assumptions and walked her into reception. She stood and picked at her nails, pretending to read the notice board while I booked a room.

I walked over to her and handed her the key. "Right, this place is booked for a week. 7 nights okay? It's all yours." She looked at the key in wonder and disbelief.

"What... I can't afford... Oh... Will you be coming up tonight?"

"For goodness sake, no! I've paid for the place, alright? Just stay here until you can figure out a friend to stay with or something. Whatever, it's nothing. Just do me a favour." Her eyes flashed with wariness. I grabbed an envelope from the complementary stationery on the desk, put the remainder of the cash in my wallet inside and wrote down my cell phone number. Underneath I printed my name in block capitals. "If you're every in trouble, call. I know we don't know each other and this is a really fucking weird situation but can you just promise me please that if you need help you'll call this number?"

She took the piece of paper from my hand and slowly nodded, with her eyes wide and distrusting.

"Bella" she whispered, barely audible above the low hum of a vacuum cleaner in the lobby.

"What?"

"You're Edward. I'm Bella. Swan. Thank you, but..."

"No buts, Bella. Get some sleep. Call me if something comes up."

I left her standing in the lobby as I stalked out towards the car. It felt huge. Life changing. One of those weird moments in your life when a shooting star crosses the sky and you have to double take evaluate whether it really happened or not. I didn't usually behave like this. I was no philanthropist. I was just a man. And whether it was from guilt or blame or common human decency it was such a contrast to my prosaic life that it required some serious reflective thought. And thought it got. All day, every day for the next 2 months.

* * *

_Already working on a new chapter, just wanted to wet your appetite! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Two months. Two whole months of me second guessing myself. Did it happen at all or did I get so blindingly drunk at the club that my lack of human interaction lead me to conjure up images of a fragile looking brunette that I could try and save? Though, when thinking straight I knew it couldn't have been a figment of my imagination. For one, the shit I still got from the boys for bailing that night was still a running joke, that I was gay and couldn't handle the sight of so many boobs all in one place and second, I don't think my imagination is _that _good.

The bank statement with my bill to the Moore Hotel was also something of a memento that I kept to myself. I didn't tell Emmett or Jas about any of it, they would have thought I was losing what was left of my dwindling sanity. Besides, since the divorce if I so much as looked at anything female they heard wedding bells chiming in the distance.

That Friday evening was much the same as they always were. I got home from the Architectural Firm desk job I called my career, watched mind-numbing television for as long as I could stand it then wandered into the kitchen and out again. I went in to make some dinner but cooking for one is almost as depressing as eating alone. My routine now as constant as clockwork I grabbed the jacket I had haphazardly strewn across the back of one of the couches and left to walk to the deli two blocks away that I had been grabbing a sandwich from for the last two weeks.

It was late, and I cut through the parking lot of my neighbouring building so I wouldn't stay out in the freezing cold air any longer than I had to. I was just about to hop the wall to get onto the main street when I heard the sudden gasp of air from close by. I looked behind me - nothing. Left, right - nothing. I looked against the wall and the sight of those panicked brown eyes hit me like a wrecking ball. I quickly looked her over, wondering what she was doing sat on the floor the way she was. Then I saw her shabby backpack tucked protectively between her back and the wall and the threadbare khaki blanket that was draped over her legs. This wasn't where she sat, this was where she lived.

"Bella?"

She flinched and closed her eyes, and despite the sickly pallor that marred her features she seemed to get impossibly paler. I may not have had much human interaction recently, but I could read her face as plain as day. She was ashamed.

"Is this where you're living?" I asked, shocked. As soon as I'd said it I wanted to slap myself silly. Clearly it was where she was living and it was obvious she wasn't pleased about that fact either. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." I started.

She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face. She didn't look well. Too thin. Dark circles under her eyes. Abrasions all over her palms and arms. I didn't even have to consider a plan of action.

"Come with me Bella. Now. Please."

"Where are we going?" She asked timidly, her voice breaking and husky with the quality of someone who had recently screamed their voice hoarse. I winced.

"We're going to get some food. And then we're going back to my place."

She opened her mouth to contest with my plan of action. I remembered her being argumentative last time we met so I simply shook my head and offered my hand in front of her face.

"Don't be afraid Bella, please. Come with me. Nothing happened last time, did it? You'll be safe now."

I could see the wheels turning in her mind, my proposed logic clearly at war with the survival instinct she seemed to need so often.

Finally, after either the defeat of someone who has given up and is accepting of any possible fate, or the fact that logic finally won out she took hold of my hand and I helped her clamber to her feet. I looked at her shabby jeans, too big. Dirty and torn. I sighed as she brushed herself off, attempting to maintain some semblance of dignity. I suppose it's the little things that finally push your heart over the edge into breaking.

I held out my hand to offer to carry her backpack, which was now containing the thin blanket she had equipped herself with. She shook her head minutely and held it against her stomach so tight I saw her knuckles go white with the effort. She must have been used to people taking things from her, so guarding herself against this violation was understandable.

I walked us over to the deli and asked her what she wanted.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever you're having?"

"Philly Cheesesteak?"

"Thanks"

I sighed. She wasn't particularly verbose but then I suppose I shouldn't have expected her to be. At least she wasn't asking me if I wanted to have sex with her yet, so I thanked God for small graces.

When we got back to the apartment, she stood at the threshold, as if to ask whether I was sure. I nodded and invited her in, got her a soda from the refrigerator and sat at the opposite side of the couch to her. She ate her sandwich with her shoulders hunched protectively around her, but occasionally sighed the sigh of someone who was enjoying their first meal in some time.

When she had finished, I showed her the shower settings and the spare room. While she was in the bathroom I, somewhat presumptuously, placed a pair of my old college sweatpants and t-shirt on the bed for her. I sat on the couch and waited for her to resurface.

When she did finally come out, she whispered her first unprompted words all evening.

"Thank you Edward. Again."

"It's really no problem at all. Just like last time though, I have something you need to promise me." She looked curious. "Please promise me you won't leave tomorrow before I'm up. I have a terrible feeling that you're a runner and my nerves can't survive worrying about you a second time".

She tilted her head slightly, and something akin to wonder washed over her features. But I got what I wanted. She nodded slowly before she quickly turned and entered the spare room before emphatically shutting the door behind her. I couldn't help but feel that this was a preview of coming attractions. Being shut off abruptly from the chaos within. I hoped that soon that door would open for me.

* * *

_AN. Thanks to everybody who is reading! If you can find it in your lovely hearts a review would be amazing :) x_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a start, the prickling sensation of not being alone in the house. It felt somewhat comforting. I looked at the maliciously red numbers of the alarm clock on my bedside cabinet. 6:58am. I winced a little, most weekends I stayed in bed until around 1pm, or at least until Emmett called me trying to rouse me from the darkened bedroom I found myself in most of the time.

I hopped out of bed quickly, trying to avoid the self-indulgent slob routine I had become accustomed to. I had someone to look after now. I put on some lounge pants and a grey t-shirt and made me way, bleary-eyed, to the kitchen to make breakfast. I looked through the cupboards, found some eggs that may or may not have been in date and a loaf of bread that hadn't been opened yet. I really needed to get some groceries in.. Especially if two people were going to be living here. Would Bella stay? Why did I want her to? She didn't seem the type to rely on someone else's charity, and that would explain the dire situation I found her in yesterday.

I heard some faint footsteps from her bedroom and after having unknowingly announced herself awake I started to get to work on the scrambled eggs.

When I started getting the cutlery out of the drawer I heard the door handle of her room being tentatively opened. She stepped out, her hair a voluminous riot of bed rumpled waves and she was sporting my college sweatpants, the hems being dragged along the floor despite her attempts to roll up the waistband to get a better fit. I couldn't help but smile to myself she looked younger again, more healthy already. I gestured for her to sit at the dining table and I placed her breakfast in front of her.

She looked up at me and whispered a 'thank you' before picking up her fork and knife. I nodded, and began to eat. We fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, the only thing to be heard from either of us was the odd occasional sigh of appreciation and the scrape of out cutlery against the plates. I knew I had to talk to her sooner rather than later, lest she leave before I had the chance. I had to let her know that this was okay.

I waited until her plate was clear before I opened my mouth to speak, trying to formulate the words in my head to sound the least offensive. More persuasive. What combination of my meaningless sounds would get her to stay, to thrive?

"So, Bella, how old are you?" I was trying out different tactics. Nothing too hard at first so I didn't scare her away.

"I'm 19." She said quietly, looking at me and waiting for a reaction. When I failed to let my shock and anger register on my face she did something surprising... She asked, "How old are you?"

"I'll be 28 in exactly one month", I smiled, though less than happy about that fact and more pleased that she had asked me a question. She looked concentrated, and I realized she didn't know what the date was. "November 24th, I'll be another year closer to 30", I fake shuddered at my admission. She smiled.

"Brothers or sisters?" I asked in order to keep the momentum going.

"No. You?" Her smile had dropped.

"A brother, Emmett and my sister, Alice. Older brother, younger sister so I'm the dreaded middle child".

She looked at me and gave a half smile to indicate that she'd heard me but lifted up her knife and started swirling it round in intricate patterns.

"Look, Bella I know this feels like a really temporary thing for you. But it doesn't have to be. Would you like to.. I don't know. Be my flatmate?" I smiled encouragingly, trying to make this as lighthearted as possible. Her head snapped up quickly, her eyes flashing with suspicion.

"Why?"

"Why not? You need a place to stay and I need someone to eat with in the evenings or I'll bankrupt myself by buying takeout all the time."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you want me to do to stay here?"

"Nothing, just don't run."

She gasped. "I can't stay here rent free Edward, I'm not some kind of blood-sucking leech! Why do you even care?!"

Wow. A whole sentence. I smiled minutely.

"You won't be here rent free. You can run the hoover round once a week if you want to earn your keep. Whatever you want. I needed a roommate anyway, and we've already met twice which means I know you better than any creep that would reply to me on craigslist. What do you think?"

Silence.

"And I'll be... Okay here?" She looked defeated. I hadn't expected that.

"Completely safe. Scout's honour."

She nodded a little. "For a little while? If you're 100% sure."

"Of course, else I wouldn't have offered. I must say, I thought that would be a lot more difficult. You were a lot more argumentative last time I tried to help you."

Her chest heaved with the force of her sigh. "It's warm in here. Not much else to think about".

The pressure in my ribcage felt like I would explode. It was warm, that was it. She didn't care what else would happen here. I felt like such an ungrateful brat. I seemed to spend most of my life actively hating every day of it. But I had a roof over my head, good family, more than enough money to get by. I suppose you get lessons in life from everyone you meet. I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella would teach me more than I could ever hope to repay her with in return.

* * *

_AN. Thank you for reading, please review if you can:) x_


End file.
